Winning Ways
by tvwr8tur
Summary: Lena's tired of coming in second so she decides to show Kara why she should be her number one. Or How Lena Luthor wins Kara Danvers' heart. Or How Kara spends her time with Lena because her social circle has dwindled down to 0. Part 1 of CORROBORATING CONQUESTS
1. Chapter 1

Hey all!

XXXX

There's a knock on her door that causes her to pause. It's much too light to be her assistant who's she's sent home thirty minutes ago.

"Enter." she invites, curious to see who's daring to cross her path after her trying day. She's met with a pair of blue eyes, blonde hair bound in a ponytail, a pink cardigan sweater, with a pale yellow dress underneath it. "Come to get a quote about my loss of the top spot in the Fortune 500 list to Wayne Enterprises did you?" she doesn't bother with pleasantries.

"Um," Kara stammers for a proper response.

"It's alright." she assures the safety of their tentative friendship. "What's good in having a CEO of a multi billion dollar conglomerate as a friend if you can't get a quote from her every now and again?" Lena's accustomed to people using her to further their agendas.

"That's not why we're friends."

"It's not?" she tilts her head at the other woman because it does seem like Kara's being sincere. "Then you didn't come here for a quote?" she hates that she sounds so hopeful.

"Honestly, I did but only because my boss wouldn't stop hounding me about it." Kara admits. "Not because I don't like talking to you!" she assures. "I just want to avoid this awkwardness considering the last time I saw you I tried to fish information about your mother." if she'd been a good friend she'd have known Lena isn't on good terms with her psychopathic adoptive mother. "I'm sorry for that by the way, I was just desperate." better her than the DEO, she wants to say. "Anyway, I don't want you thinking I'm here just so I can use you."

"I apologize for jumping to the wrong conclusions." she doesn't bother pointing out that their only interaction outside of this office was the gala that had been ruined thanks to her adoptive mother's thieving thugs. "You can understand if I'm a little cross today." Kara nods assuring there's no hard feelings.

"But you, I can see why you'd think I'm using you." Kara frowns as she realizes the truth behind Lena's words. "I promise I'll be a better friend." it'll be easier, Kara thinks.

Seeing as Alex is busy enjoying the honeymoon stage of her relationship with Maggie, Mon-El avoiding her like she's the carrier of the Medusa virus because she rejected his advances, and Winn and James are too busy playing Batman she supposes it's time to expand her circle of friends.

"There's no need for that." she doesn't want to come of as sensitive and she definitely doesn't want to hold her breath. Too many people have let her down by not keeping their promises. "So, the quote?" she tries to get back on track. The sooner Kara gets her quote the sooner Lena can be left alone to wallow in coming in second once again. She watches as the blonde pulls out her notepad and has to stop herself from smiling at how old fashioned the blonde is. "You know, most people would just record on their phone."

"Oh but I like taking notes." Kara responds with a smile. "I mean, I'm not just writing down what you say Lena." she says. "I also write down what emotions I'm feeling when I hear you speak and the first reaction is always instantaneous and is impossible to recapture."

"But why would you put such precedence about how what I say makes you feel?" the reporter's approach when it comes to writing had been evident.

Kara writes like she's the voice of the people. She writes like she knows every man's struggle. Her pieces always make Lena feel as though she's lived through their experiences, gone through every single emotion with them and she's beginning to get a clear understanding as to why.

"Well, I'm picturing myself as a reader rather than an interviewer." Kara states. "I note how you make me feel when you say something, that way I can reiterate it to the people better."

"I see." it makes sense.

"So, how do you feel about the Fortune 500 list this year?" Kara begins, looking up from her notepad into a storm of green.

"Wayne Enterprises has made considerable advances this year and such is to be expected from Bruce." she's searching for the most diplomatic reply she can muster. "It just means L Corp and I will endeavor to reclaim our number one spot next year." she watches as Kara's pen bobs up and down.

"Any projects coming into the market to knock Wayne Enterprises back?" Kara asks and Lena knows she's talking about the alien detection device.

"No." she watches as Kara's eyes widen, rather comically.

"No?" the blonde asks skeptically. "But what about the device you showed me?" the alien detection device that Kara destroyed with her heat vision.

"Off the record?" Lena asks and the response she receives is Kara putting her notepad down and baby blues gazing upon her. "Well I thought about what you said, thought about what happens when we forcibly identify beings around us." Kara's eyes soften. "I mean well but they do say the road to hell is paved with good intentions." she knows how easily a device like that can be used to target aliens who only wish to hide. "I still think humans deserve to be warned but perhaps only when an alien has actually broken a law." there are bad aliens and good aliens, just like with people. "No sense in criminalizing the many for the acts of the few."

"I'm glad you changed your mind."

"I do like to think I'm open minded." she offers the blonde a small smile, which the reporter returns tenfold. "But I suppose I have you to thank for expanding my understanding."

"I'm glad to help." Kara pauses. "So how do you really feel?" a perfect brow arches. "Off the record." she assures.

"I should have expected it really." Lena admits.

"No one should blame you for it." Kara's brows crinkle. "You've suffered through multiple attacks." little does she know things like that don't matter to potential investors or the board of directors. "You've been busy trying to fight for your life." she's never heard of another CEO who's had to fend off so many attacks on her life.

"That's irrelevant in the business world, Kara." she informs the blonde of the cold hard truth. "But what I'm trying to say is that this time is no different."

"What do you mean?"

"I should really be used to it." Lena remarks, unable to keep the dejection from her tone. "I always come in second place." green meets blue and Lena can drown in the understanding that's coming off from Kara in waves.

The sound of an alarm beeping breaks their gaze and Lena doesn't know whether to be grateful or annoyed that their moment has been ruined. She watches as Kara pulls out her phone from her bag, turning it off before turning her full attention back on the jet black haired business woman once more.

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine." Lena glances at the clock. "I hadn't realized the time." she says as she begins to gather her things. It's a little past dinnertime and she usually stays much longer, but all she wants to do is wallow comfortably in the confines of her condo. "I apologize for keeping you."

"It's not your fault." Kara assures. "I was asking too many questions."

"You could never ask too much of me, Kara." Lena surprised at how sincere she sounds, how genuine she feels around the blonde reporter. "Anyway, why don't I walk out with you?"

"You're leaving?" Kara knows Lena usually stays until past nine o'clock.

"I really just want to relax." she admits. "Maybe eat dinner on my dinning table for once." she paid a good amount of money for it after all. She doesn't miss the way Kara's eyes sparkle at the prospect of food. "If you're free, you could join me?" she could do with company and she hasn't had anyone over since she moved.

"Rain check? My sister and I actually have TV night on Thursdays." she says before her phone alerts her that she's just received a text. "In fact I'm probably late…" she trails off after reading the message. "Actually scratch that," Kara remarks, a slight frown forming on her delicate features. "I don't actually have plans anymore." Alex has cancelled because she wants Maggie to get caught up so she'll be watching prior seasons and episodes with Maggie til the weekend apparently. "Free as a bird." it's a regular occurrence now.

"Perfect." Lena leads the way to her private elevator and Kara follows. "I'm assuming you flew here on a bus?" Kara's mouth is opening and closing, looking very much like a fish out of water, before she receives a nod from the blonde. "Chinese alright with you?" she asks as they step inside, remembering how Kara devoured the food at the gala.

"Only if you order pot stickers." Lena laughs because Kara ate a tray filled with pot stickers in one sitting.

"Deal."

They walk toward her car Kara begins recommending this television show she's been watching with her sister to which Lena nods and agrees they can start watching while they wait for takeout.

Lena thinks doesn't mind being Kara's last option but she definitely would prefer it if she were her first.

XXXX

Don't worry! I'm still working on my other fic. I just had to get this out because I was so pumped when I saw them hug in the promo! The chapters are going to be shorter, more straight to the point, mostly because my main focus is still on my series.

Honestly this is a band aid for my feelings. I figured because Kara's social circle is busy with other things this would be the perfect way for Kara and Lena to get closer but I'm sure that's not what the writers are going to do. Lena's just a background character for them, a plot device they throw in when they need to shake things up (Hence the band aid). I really hope they will do her character justice.

She has so much potential for both good and bad. It would be nice to see her play with the line. She could be the character that isn't afraid to get her hands dirty.

There's good and bad and Lena could be the in between.

Anyway, thoughts so far?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all!

XXXX

The unplanned evening has morphed into something else. They've been hanging out a lot. Either Kara's bringing impromptu dinners and lunches at her office, because Kara knows she misses meals, or she's showing up with movies to her condo, because she knows Lena will still work from home all throughout the weekend. Lena just pushes her work aside because finds it impossible to resist those baby blues.

She hadn't really thought the woman had been serious. She'd doubted Kara would actually attempt to be a better friend.

But Kara's proven to be relentless these past few weeks. The blonde has been focused on strengthening their friendship by sharing stories from her childhood after her adoption with the Danvers and even confessing her strong dislike of the boneless moving turds also know as earthworms.

So tonight, Lena wants to repay Kara's gesture and efforts.

She waits by the entryway, fixing her posture when she sees a very familiar figure begin to approach.

"Hey Lena," Kara greets before extending her arms and wrapping them around Lena who's certain she's never been hugged this much in her entire life as she has these past few weeks by the blonde. "So want to tell me why we're here?" Lena had sounded so cryptic on the phone.

"Well you've been true to your word about being a better friend," Lena begins and wonders why Kara looks particularly guilty. "So I thought I'd show you how much I appreciate it."

"You don't have to do anything," Kara begins to protest.

"I want to." Lena's quick to dispel her objections. "Now come on." she turns and heads for the back entrance of the museum, Kara following with hesitant steps.

"Isn't the museum closed right now?" it's way past closing time.

"Not for one of its biggest benefactors." Lena assures as the metal door opens. She steps inside. Not hearing any footsteps following her, she looks over her shoulder and sees Kara rooted in her spot. "Let's go." she extends her hands toward Kara who takes it tentatively.

She clasps their hands together, ignoring the warmth spreading from her core all throughout her body.

Kara is her friend, nothing more.

They continue to walk through the white hall until they reach the door at the end. It opens and suddenly they're inside the front of the museum where a group in navy blue blazers meets them with polite smiles.

"Good evening Ms. Luthor," a woman, the museum curator Kara assumes, greets.

"Ms. Young." Lena stands tall, assuming a posture that exudes elegance and resonates power, a product of her elite upbringing. "Thank you for allowing Ms. Danvers and I to view the new exhibit before opening to the public."

"It was my pleasure." the elder woman smiles kindly. "I understand how busy someone of your stature gets and it's the least I could do for one of our most generous patrons." there are perks to being a Luthor after all. "I also wish to thank you for expressing interest in our newest display." the whole exchange seems so refined that Kara thinks the curator's going to curtsy.

"Thank you." Lena begins to walk away from the museum crew. "What would you like to see," she finds herself cut off before she can finish.

Kara's wrapped her arms around her waist, face nuzzled against the crook of Lena's neck, as she gives the CEO the most enthusiastic hug she's ever experienced. Lena smiles as she returns the favor enveloping her limbs around the taller woman's neck.

"No one's ever done anything like this for me before." Kara whispers.

"You mean no one's ever taken you to a museum after hours so you could view an exhibit that hasn't even been opened to the public yet?" Lena teases and Kara chuckles heartily. "I'm glad to be your first."

"Thank you." she knows this means a lot to Kara.

Her time in Kara's apartment allowed her to see the blonde's other passion aside from writing. Apparently Kara just has a creative soul. She likes painting and based on what Lena's seen she has talent.

"It's really no trouble." all she did was throw some money around.

Kara loosens her hold on the dark haired woman before reclaiming her personal space and Lena denies that she misses the blonde's warmth but then she realizes there's a concentration of it around her hand.

She looks and sees that Kara's interlocked their fingers, her grip tight yet gentle around Lena's appendage.

"What should we see first?" Kara is bouncing on her feet, unable to contain her excitement. All Lena can do is shrug as she tries to contain her own emotions. "Ooh, maybe just work our way around the entire gallery?" her suggestion is met with an agreeable smile. "Let's start then." she gently pulls Lena toward the east wing of the museum.

Lena's listening as Kara explains the brilliance of the chiaroscuro method of painting. She watches how baby blues shine with mirth and appreciation as she looks upon the work of the masters.

But in the midst of all the beautiful artwork, she finds that all the paintings and sculptures fail in comparison to Kara.

It isn't just about her physical beauty. Of course she'd have to be blind to not notice how gorgeous her friend is with her golden hair, shapely face, beckoning lips, and oceanic eyes. Kara Danvers is bewitching because she exudes a radiance that Lena's never beheld.

Lena's convinced that Kara is living proof that corruption, greed, and power aren't the only things that surround her world. There's an abundance of good and Kara's showing her just where to look.

Kara is passion without the maniacal frenzy. Her fiery fervor sets the icy walls around Lena's heart ablaze. She's righteous but not arrogant enough to believe she knows better than the rest of the world. Her virtue and pure intentions make Lena want to be better just so she could walk in Kara's light.

Lena could do nothing but fall.

She hadn't ventured into this wanting anything more than friendship from the bubbly reporter but as she stands in the gallery she finds that it's inevitable. She was like a moth and Kara was that hot flame she'd been deprived of her entire existence.

She cocks her head to the side, eyeing the blonde who hasn't let go of her, even as she has her free hand waving freely as she talks about the brilliance of Bouguereau.

Lena runs her thumb across the back of Kara's hand. The reporter offers a soft squeeze in return and sends her a smile but she doesn't bother releasing Lena's appendage and the CEO isn't quite certain what she should make of this particular development. She needs more data to make an accurate analysis but she can't help but hope.

Perhaps she can make certain she won't be the only one falling.

XXXX

Thanks for the wonderful feedback!

Uh oh, looks like someone's catching feelings….

What do you think so far?


	3. Chapter 3

Another update!

XXXX

Lena hasn't actually shopped for herself in years, not since she earned her PhD. She'd become so busy at Luthor Corp that buying clothes and furniture became another thing that she delegates to other people. She has a stylist, a personal shopper, and an interior decorator to gather a selection of the best of the best. All she has to do is look at a picture and choose.

Still, she finds herself being dragged through the furniture store one Saturday morning but she can't complain because Kara's holding her hand again.

They're currently looking for a closet for Kara's clothes because the blonde's a little tired of just having them hang over an open rack. The outfits she doesn't choose often just get dust on them and she's rallied Lena's aid to help her in choosing because Kara knows Lena has really good taste.

Of course the CEO wasn't going to say no, even if she finds the whole thing to be sickeningly domestic.

They're standing in the hall between two closets and Lena can't help but chuckle at the irony because, while she isn't ashamed of her sexuality, she hasn't really told Kara. In Lena's defense, they hadn't broached the subject of dating, and she doesn't want things to get weird between them. Too many of her females freak out when they discover.

And it doesn't really help that in this instance Kara would be correct to assume that she does indeed have sexual and romantic feelings for the blonde.

Not that she thinks Kara's vain enough to assume that her lesbian friend is into her.

In the end, they select a baby blue wardrobe. She tells Kara it's because it goes with the pastel motif she's got going on at her apartment. The reason she likes it, she purposely neglects to tell the blonde, is that it brings out the blue in Kara's eyes.

Despite Kara's protests Lena pays for the whole thing, including the same day delivery, since her car doesn't have enough space to store the behemoth. Kara won't let her pay for the build because according to the blonde, it'll be a bonding experience for them and Lena bites her lip to keep herself from laughing.

She supposes she's butch enough to build Kara a closet. If she can build a photon laser, she can easily assemble Swedish furniture.

They're passing through the bedroom area of the store when a familiar looking man sets his gaze on them, specifically on Kara who's wondering where she can find the pastel blue sheets on the display bed. Lena sees him approach and gently nudges Kara with her elbow. She had reluctantly let go of Kara's hand in order to settle the bill and hasn't had the opportunity to reclaim the appendage because the blonde's busy perusing.

"Something wrong?" the blonde asks but Lena isn't given a chance to reply.

"Kara." the man greets and Lena watches as Kara's eyes bulge out of their sockets. "Hi." Lena could be blind and still see the tension between the two. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, I've been busy." Lena's brow arches at the blatant lie.

"Yeah, no me too." she doesn't stop herself from rolling her eyes because of the obvious tension hanging in the air between them. "With Eve and all." Kara nods, a little too emphatically.

"That's nice." she squeaks. "I'm here with Lena."

"Well I'm actually here with Eve." he gestures to a curly haired blonde who's busy inspecting a bedframe. "I kind of owe her a bed since we broke her old one."

"Kara." Lena decides it's time to interject because obviously the man, who she now remembers as the guy who invited himself to her gala, is baiting Kara in hopes of instigating some sort of reaction from the reporter. "We still have to make room in your apartment for the build." she reminds and the blonde looks so grateful for the save.

She wraps an arm around Kara's waist and is thankful when the woman returns the embrace, draping her own appendage around the CEO's shoulders because as Kara's pointed out, she's taller than the CEO when she isn't wearing her trademark heels.

They turn and walk away. Neither has to glance back to know that they're being watched.

"Thanks." Kara mutters when she's sure they're far enough away from Mon El's super hearing. "I apologize for the awkwardness back there, I'm not really used to dealing with these kinds of situations." her brows furrow as she frowns.

"It's not every day I get to swoop in and rescue a damsel in distress." she throws her a wink that's followed by a slight smirk.

"I wish I could be as cool as you are." Kara compliments. "I bet you'd never get flustered around someone you like or maybe like but couldn't really figure it out." she pauses, trying to get her thoughts in focus. "You're always so composed and I'm just an uncoordinated rambling heap."

"You must be doing something right if you've managed to gather suitors." Lena offers, hating that Kara's selling herself way too short. Again, she purposely neglects to tell Kara that she's one of the many that have fallen for her charms. "But tell me, is he always so boastful about his sexual exploits?" Lena can't help but ask because she'd absolutely ruin him if he even talks about whatever went on between him and Kara behind closed doors.

"Kind of." Kara responds. "It was one of the reasons why I hesitated in dating him."

"So you two never…" she trails off and the blonde is shaking her head vehemently. "Oh." at least she doesn't have to hatch a scheme about cutting the douchebag's penis off. "But you actually wanted to?" she doesn't bother to hide her disappointment.

Honestly she knows Kara's most likely straight but she never figured she'd have such bad taste in prospective boyfriends.

"I don't know." Kara sighs. "Kind off I guess." she confesses. "He told me he liked me and I kind of rejected him before I even really thought about how I really feel for him." Kara recalls. "I think I liked him too but he started dating Eve before I could really figure my feelings out." a part of her used to wonder what might have been. "I'm actually really terrible with these kinds of things." she really can't stress this enough.

"He clearly hasn't moved on if he's trying to make you jealous." it leaves a bitter taste in her mouth, unable to stomach the fact that Kara still might have feelings for the infantile asshat.

"It doesn't matter anymore." because she doesn't think she can be in a relationship with someone as immature as Mon-El. "I'm sorry we were having such a good day and then Mo, I mean Mike came and now you're standing here listening to me dump all this on you." the floodgates have opened and everything's spilling out her mouth before she can close the dam once more. "I usually talk to my sister about these things but she's been so happy lately, enjoying her new relationship, and the guys have been busy with their own thing…." she trails off. "Anyway, I don't really want to ruin our time by complaining."

Lena has wondered how Kara's managed to be so devoted to spending time with her but refrained from asking. She'd suspected but really didn't want to hear that the only reason the blonde's been hanging around her is because she had no one else.

"So I'm a distraction?" Lena questions, voice eerily even.

"No!" Kara stammers as Lena's arm slips off her waist. The raven haired CEO stands, looking as though she's contemplating a differential equation. "I've just had a lot of free time and was looking for someone to help me get my mind off of everything." her brows furrow because she knows she isn't exactly helping herself.

"Because every one else is busy." Lena contemplates her options.

She could storm out of there, demand Kara never speak to her again for reducing her to second fiddle. Instead she stays because she could also use the situation to her advantage.

"I'm sorry." Kara fidgets, having the decency to sound shameful.

"It's alright." she remembers the Luthors, how Lionel put Luthor Corp ahead of his family, ahead of her. How Lillian only paid attention to her when Lex was away, even then it was only to remind her that she isn't a real Luthor and could never compete with her precious son. How Lex used to prioritize her but that all changed when he became obsessed with his rivalry with Superman. "I'm used to it." but knowing Kara's done the same stings more than she cares to admit.

"You shouldn't have to be." Lena has shown her nothing but generosity and comfort and kindness. Surely someone with a heart like Lena's doesn't deserve to be treated like a doormat. Kara's ashamed because that's how this thing between them began. "I am sorry for making you feel like you mean less than the other people in my life." Kara begins a proper apology. The Kryptonian knows she has a chance to turn things around. "But to tell you the truth, I'm kind of glad that they've been busy because I've been getting to know you." she can only pray to Rao that Lena will give her the opportunity to rectify her mistake. "And you know, I haven't really thought about anything else but you and how happy being around makes me. I wouldn't blame you if you did, but please don't tell me to leave and never come back." Kara feels a hand on her own.

"Don't worry, I'm just glad you're giving me the opportunity." she chooses to seize the moment instead of being angry. She's learned from her past experiences with the Luthors that resorting to sulking, pouting, and stomping off never got her anything. Careful planning and meticulous methodology usually got her what she desired. "So how have I been doing?" besides, Kara seems to be genuinely remorseful.

"Doing with what?"

"Have I been distracting you well enough?" she clarifies and Kara looks genuinely lost. "Because if not, I could always up my game." Lena offers.

"You have." Kara replies slowly, gauging Lena's reaction. "You've been perfect." she's the asshole in this instance. Really, she needs to find a way to show Lena that she means more to her than just a means of avoiding loneliness. But the way those green depths gaze upon her with playful mischief piques her curiosity. "But let's say you weren't, how would you properly distract me?"

A barrage of images flashes through Lena's mind most of them involving a very naked Kara writhing underneath her completely at her mercy.

If she were a better truly selfless individual she wouldn't even be thinking like this. But she was raised the Luthor way, which means she isn't above conniving and using whatever methods she can possibly employ to get what she wants. And Lena's quite certain she's never desired anything more than Kara.

She's trained in the art of using people's weaknesses against them and she knows Kara's weaknesses.

Kara is unassuming. She doesn't see her own worth. Kara is too trusting, leaving her open to being taken advantage of by people like Lena. Most of all, Kara is unbelievably naïve. She always assumes the best in people and because she thinks highly of Lena no doubt she feels incredibly guilty about using her friend.

She could use all this to her advantage of course.

Not to mention the fact that Kara's lonely and vulnerable, making her extremely open to suggestion. The more she thinks about the situation, the more Lena grows certain there's a way she can garner Kara's interest romantically, or at the very least sexually if she's going to be completely honest.

She knows it's downright immoral but she's just so tired of losing, of feeling like she's never enough.

Her resolve grows. She's determined to show Kara that no one else deserves to win her affections. Lena doesn't bother masking her intentions by telling herself that this is for Kara's own good because she'll be saving her from abhorrent romantic prospects like Mike. That's just a bonus.

This is Lena being selfish.

"We'd have much more fun," her tone drips with innuendo as she sets her plan in motion. "If I showed you exactly what I mean." judging from Kara's blushing cheeks, she's received the appropriate reaction.

Kara finds herself flustered under the heat of Lena's gaze but it's a different kind of anxiety that fuels her because she isn't filled with a nervous energy that renders her apprehensive. This time there's excitement flowing through her veins as she finds herself actually looking forward to whatever Lena has in store for her.

XXXX

For those who thought Lena was going to be a sweetie here, I'm sorry but I feel that devious Lena is sexy. And if you think Kara won't fall for this, then may I remind you we are capable of anything when in the throes of heartache.

And I'm not saying she's brokenhearted about Mon El. She's brokenhearted about her situation because she's back to being alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all!

XXXX

She places the drinks on the coffee table and Lena's not surprised that even after the day's events, Kara's still being a gracious hostess.

The blonde takes her place on the couch, sitting not too far from Lena who's watching as she settles herself. She turns and meets the CEO's penetrative eyes as the silence encumbers them. Each continues to digest everything that's transpired.

Their eyes lock and Lena forces herself to break the quiet interlude that's surrounded them since they left L Corp.

"I suppose you want to talk." Lena begins.

"Shouldn't I be telling you that?" Kara replies because she'd flown Lena, carried her bridal style through her balcony doors, just thirty minutes ago.

"How about a little quid pro quo then?" Lena offers and Kara marvels at her ability to be calm and rational after what she's just gone through. "I'll answer whatever inquiries you may have if you'll do the same?" Kara nods slowly.

Before Lena can follow up, she's pressed against the arm of the couch as Kara holds her because she's afraid Lena will vanish.

No one can blame her for feeling like this because it isn't that long ago that Kara thought she'd never be able to touch Lena again. And Lena clings onto the Kryptonian just as intensely, focusing on the feel of Kara all over her to keep the tears at bay.

"I thought I wasn't going to see you again." Kara whispers. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asks, voice muffled against Lena's collarbone.

"I should be asking you that." her fingers weave through gold.

Lena's not the one who's been through hell and back. The image of a bloody Supergirl, of a mortally wounded Kara, is still fresh in her mind. She tries to flood it with images of Kara's face, of the slope of her nose, her rosy cheeks, her pink lips instead.

Kara pulls away, not enough to be too far from Lena's touch, but far enough to look into those pools of emerald green.

"I'm already healed." she grabs Lena's hand and places it atop her chest where just hours ago a kryptonite blade had been lodged. "You got Hank before he could reach my heart." Kara guarantees. "You saved me." because Lena stayed when she could have ran, saved her when she could have saved herself. "You really are a hero." Lena pulled the trigger on the EMP cannon and killed the cyborgs before Hank Henshaw could permanently ensure Superman's status as the last Kryptonian.

"I'm not a hero." she wouldn't have risked her neck for anyone else. "My intentions are completely self serving." she's not going to insult Kara's intelligence by dangling pretenses in her face. "I wouldn't do it for anyone else." she doesn't shy from her truth. "I stayed for your heart." she asserts herself. "I stayed for you."

"But the Medusa virus." Kara trails.

"I did it because you asked." it hadn't been about doing what's right because even then a small part of her had wanted Kara's trust and now she craves for more.

"John Corben," Kara remembers that she'd saved Alex.

"He tried to kill me. It's not a thing I took lightly." an eye for an eye, a life for a life. "I'm selfish, Kara." and Kara's about to disagree. "I was raised the Luthor way and I only know how to look after my interests."

"But you sacrificed your life me." Kara stares at Lena's hands. "And you killed them to save me." Lena's got red in her ledger.

"It's nothing I regret." Lena's killed before. John Corben's death gave way for Metallo's birth after all. "I'm alright." she feels Kara's hand on her cheek, stroking the exact spot where her Metallo had struck her. "You know, this really wasn't the day I planned on having." Lena reveals.

Lena has been incredibly attentive to Kara since the debacle with Mon-El. She'd returned the reporter's consideration and beyond.

She showers Kara with attention like the blonde has never experienced. She texts her random facts, calls Kara just to hear her talk about her day, surprises Kara with gifts, and arranges random trips to museums and zoos and everywhere else and thanks to Lena, Kara's been able to experience a home cooked meal because the CEO actually cooks for her.

She's doing everything to make Kara happy.

That afternoon, she had sent Kara a vase filled with Plumerias because Snapper had been hounding her about a piece all week. Attached was a card inviting her to dinner and the CEO's thoughtfulness inspired the reporter who Kara finished her piece early so she wanted to surprise Lena at her lab.

But Lena hadn't been alone. Metallo and Cyborg Superman had her surrounded, demanding plans for her alien detection device so of course Kara sprang into action without thought.

"And I never thought I'd want to hear that." Kara struggles with her emotions. "Mon-El, Mike, tried to save me once and I had been so angry because he tried to help me first instead of the people and now here you are telling me you'd do the same." she doesn't understand why this time it's different, why this time she's actually pleased. "Maybe it's because you're not suckering me into training you to be a hero just so you can spend time with me but." Lena hasn't been pretentious and has been adamant about monopolizing Kara. "I'm not angry or disappointed." she's confused and tired and relieved and she doesn't know how else to feel.

"You were neglected. They left you all alone because every one's too wrapped up in their little lives to spare you any time." Lena recalls her painful truth. "Then I came along and showed you how it feels to be someone's priority." she's relying partly on Kara's gratitude to advance her plans. "It's only natural now for you to want someone to put you first." and that's what Lena does constantly.

"I shouldn't." she tries to turn away but Lena's hand is on her chin, keeping her in place.

"We all want even just one person to treat us like we're the center of their universe." she knows because for Lena that's who Kara is. "Everyone craves to be someone's priority, Kara." she knows because she wants to be Kara's.

"And that's what you want as well?" she searches the pools of green for the truth.

"I know my vast wealth, immense influence, and genius intellect usually makes me superior to every one else but this time I am a part of the popular masses." she confirms with a teasing smirk on her lips. "Not unlike you, Supergirl."

"Jus how long have you known?" Kara questions.

She remembers how Lena gathered her off the floor, pleading for her to stay awake. She remembers the feel of the blade being pulled, remembers hearing it clatter after Lena tossed it far into the next room.

She also remembers Lena whispering, pleading, for Kara to stay with her.

"I suspected when you interviewed me for the first time and no, it's not just because you said you flew on a bus." Lena chuckles at the memory while Kara frowns in embarrassment. "Your eyes," she answers the question that's on the tip of the Kryptonian's tongue. "I've only seen that shade of bright baby blue from Kara Danvers." and Kara's not really surprised that she's been paying such close attention. "But I confirmed it at the gala." she never saw them at the same time. "And really, all those emergencies?" Kara would run off on their outings and suddenly Supergirl would be on the news.

"Are you mad?" she asks. "That I didn't tell you sooner?" she pushes through, ignoring the way her voice cracks with her nerves because she really doesn't want to upset Lena again. "Because it wasn't a trust issue." she guarantees.

"No, I'm not mad or upset or disappointed." or whatever else Kara's worried about.

"Good." and it feels like a kryptonite blade has been pulled from in between her ribs, allowing for air to pass freely between her lungs. "Thank you for understanding."

"It's fine." again, Kara feels relief flooding through her system. It's short lived however because of Lena's following words. "We all have our secrets." this gives way for Kara to be intrigued and a little determined because really they should have no secrets between them at this point.

"And what is it that you're keeping from me?"

Lena's gaze drifts toward the baby blue wardrobe she'd purchased for Kara. She remembers how they spent all afternoon and a little well into the evening building it, how much fun they had, and how Kara pretended she couldn't have just done it all herself in a matter of seconds just so she could spend time with Lena.

"Tell me Kara," she's decidedly thrown her plans out the window. She's unable to stop herself from asking Kara this particular question. "Have you ever been with a woman?" she blames her impatience on the adrenaline from the fight.

"Uh," Kara actually squeaks. "No."

"Have you ever thought about it?" Lena doesn't have to wonder where she's getting the courage to be so bold.

She'd almost lost this chance, almost lost Kara.

"I mean, I have a hard enough time balancing my feelings for guys and I don't think I can handle putting women in the mix." she really hadn't considered it. "Truth be told, it's never really been an issue since I've never really had a female suitor so I guess I've never really had to think about it."

Lena weighs her options. She's cracked the door open but there's still time to pull back. She regards Kara once more and supposes this is as good a time as any to move forward.

Kara's emotional about almost losing her life, confounded because she wants to be put first, guilty because it's not something a hero should want, and is extremely grateful over the fact that Lena has saved her life and Lena can definitely use this to her advantage.

"Do you remember what I said that day at the furniture store?" she asks. "About properly distracting you?" it happened weeks ago.

"I remember."

"I want to show you exactly how I intend to distract you," Lena takes her lower lip between her teeth. "If you'd permit me?"

"Of course." she responds instinctively.

Kara's uncertain where Lena's going with this but she trusts the older woman more than anything.

She owes Lena her life and more.

Kara watches as Lena scoots closer. She is surprised when Lena begins leaning in slowly, and Kara realizes the older woman's giving her time to back away but she's too shocked by what's about to happen.

Lena closes the gap between their lips.

It's over as quickly as it began. Kara opens her eyes, not even remembering when she'd closed them in the first place, only to find that Lena's managed to exit her apartment.

XXXX

I'm super excited to see Monday's episode. It's really inspired me. I hope no one's disappointed with the way I'm writing Lena and Kara.

What do you think so far?


	5. Chapter 5

Hey all!

XXXX

It's almost midnight yet Lena's wide awake, nestling a book in her hand, as she sits curled with her feet on the couch.

She isn't shocked when her balcony doors swing open. Luckily the CEO had anticipated the interloper's arrival. She'd purposely left the doors unlocked and didn't set the alarm to include her balconies because she'd expected this reaction.

Kara stands in the middle of her room looking absolutely confounded and Lena can't blame her for it.

She'd kissed her.

She kissed Kara and left.

While most people wouldn't really need to think of a reason, because really why do people kiss other people, she knows the Kryptonian has been contemplating why Lena would actually want to kiss her.

"I wasn't expecting you so soon." Lena admits as she sets her book down.

Honestly she'd thought Kara would burst in at three in the morning and wake her up. Only taking an hour to ponder must be a record for the blonde since she also knows how indecisive the other woman usually is.

Kara straightens, her forehead creases as her brows come together, and Lena knows she isn't angry, merely confused.

The Kryptonian opens her mouth to speak but no words follow. Lena rises from the cushions and walks past the Kryptonian as she attempts to head for the hallway because if Kara's going to take her time to gather her thoughts she might as well get them some refreshments.

A hand on her wrist stops her from getting further than her bedroom door. She faces Kara, preparing herself for whatever is to come next.

Of course she'd laid her trap and she's hoping that all the time she'd spent lavishing the younger woman with attention and saving her from utter demise had made Lena somewhat of a romantic prospect. But she isn't naïve enough to believe that it'll be enough for Kara.

"Before you left, when you, when you kissed me?" Kara's baby blues are murky with her confusion. "What did it mean?" she asks, not bothering to hide her desperation.

"What do you want it to mean?" Lena's not ready to reveal all her cards.

"Don't turn this around on me." Kara practically begs. "Not now." she's spent enough time with Lena to know this is one of the tactics she employs when she's trying to avoid answering a question. "Why did you kiss me?" she's finally found her voice.

"What else could it mean, Kara?" she doesn't want to say it aloud because once she does she can never take back the words.

"There are lot's of reasons." Kara's voice is weighted by her frustrations. "Was it just your way of telling me you're gay? Or were you just trying to throw me off because you don't want to tell me your secret? Because if that's the case then you did a really fantastic job!" Kara gazes deep into her emerald pools for the truth and finds pain in Lena's eyes. The CEO pulls her hand away from the Kryptonian's hold as though she's been burned by the insinuation that she'd only been trying to shut Kara up. "Or does it mean something for you?" she tries with a softness in her tone because doesn't want to get this wrong again, not like she did with Mon.

"Kara," she reaches for the sashes of her robe and Kara turns away before it drops. "Look at me." Lena requests. "Look at me." she demands and Kara slowly lifts her head. "What goes through your mind when you see me like this?"

Kara gazes upon Lena, who's not naked, but is wearing a black nightie that stops just below her milk white thighs. Her eyes roam further up, vision hugging Lena's hips, before passing the curve of her breasts. She pauses at her cleavage before traveling pass her collarbone. They linger on her jawline, the highlight of her cheekbones, appreciating the way her face is framed by her silky raven hair, before settling on her emerald eyes.

"You're breathtaking." she's always known Lena's attractive.

Lena closes in on her once more, bringing their lips together once again. This time Kara isn't shocked and actually manages to respond. It lasts a little longer than their previous kiss but it's over before it can actually begin.

"And what do you feel when I kiss you?" she asks like her future weighs on Kara's response probably because it does.

"At one point or another, my friends have caught feelings for me." she thinks of Winn, James, and Mon and how they tasted of insistence and lust. "And usually I'm annoyed by it but," and Lena can't help but think she might actually have a shot. "But right now I think all I really want is for you to kiss me again so I can figure this all out."

Lena's all too happy to comply. She grabs Kara's neck and crashes their lips together, pouring all her emotions with her actions.

And Kara can feel them all.

Her lips are hot, heated by Lena's desire. She can taste Lena's desperation on her tongue, can feel her enthusiasm as Lena's hand wanders under Kara's shirt and caresses her skin. She can feel Lena's compassion as her thumb grazes her cheek tenderly, her worship as she moves her mouth in sync with Kara who's trying her hardest to convey her own eagerness.

"You could forget this ever happened." Lena whispers against her lips when they part for air that only she needs. "You could leave now and you'll never hear me bring this up again." but judging from the way Kara kissed her back she knows this is unlikely.

"Or?" she finds herself asking because she really won't be able to forget being kissed or touched like that.

"Or you'll never be alone again." she promises. "I will give you my time, my undivided attention, all you could possibly want and more." this level of dedication is something that Kara can't ever remember receiving. "I will make you my world, my moons, my stars, my everything." Lena continues after seeing the doubt clouding in those baby blues. "Let me, Kara."

Everything Kara has ever wished for is no longer beyond her grasp because Lena is standing before her offering security, passion, and over all unconditional devotion.

All she has to do is take it.

XXXX

Shorter than usual but I think there's enough depth and content and progression.

I know there are some readers who can't take Lena's manipulative tendencies and want to stop reading. To be honest, I'm actually happy about that. Not because I'm losing readers, because I do want you all to read and enjoy this little beauty of mine. It's just that it means I've done a really good job separating this Lena from my series Lena.

As a writer, it means that I've developed two different characters and I'm going to toot my own horn for a little bit and be proud of myself.

Thanks for all the love!

What do you think so far?


	6. Chapter 6

Here again!

XXXX

She walks through the halls, glancing at the displays, wondering how long before humans will be able to devise a way to travel beyond their galaxy. Of course, they can always borrow technology from their alien visitors. Then again, they seem to be more concerned with ripping off weapon designs rather than exploring the vastness of space.

"Penny for your thoughts?" a voice interrupts her musings.

"Only a penny? I think you can afford more than that." Kara teases the CEO as she interlocks their fingers together. Lena laughs and it's become one of Kara's most favorite sounds. "But if you must know, I'm just thinking about how humans seem to be too focused on gathering alien weaponry and not on space expeditions."

"Most people are afraid to venture out into the unknown." they're all too comfortable to leave the confines of their home planet.

"Are you afraid?" Kara already knows the answer.

"I'm not most people." and the Kryptonian smiles at her impertinence and takes the time to admire the tenacious woman before her.

"No you're not." Kara agrees wholeheartedly. Most people don't posses Lena's ingenuity or her perfect jawline. "So what surprise do you have in store for me this time?" because she knows Lena hadn't actually gone to the restroom and talked to one of the planetarium people instead.

"Patience is a virtue." Lena doesn't bothering to scold her for using her powers.

She can hardly fault Kara for wanting to use her gifts when Lena's been doing the same. Wealth and influence are tools she uses constantly along with her intellect. It's things she has to employ in order to manage the tasks she undertakes. And she does enjoy the challenge of having to be extra crafty so the activities will remain a secret for Kara.

"I can't help it if I'm restless." the reporter pouts. "The journalist in me is always seeking the truth." she defends her impatience and doesn't bother to hide her excitement.

Lena always has something good up her sleeve to keep Kara on her toes. The CEO's last surprise had allowed Kara to able to cuddle with panda cubs so it means Lena has videos of her rolling around the ground with the white and black baby bears. But it's not always something big. Sometimes she simply surprises her with dumplings she makes herself. And Kara appreciates everything Lena does for her.

It's evident when Kara gazes at her fondly, when her hand lingers on Lena's thigh a little too long, when she texts Lena good morning and calls her just to say good night.

Perhaps it's most obvious when Kara kisses Lena senseless.

"I thought it was time for you and I have to a proper outing." it's the closest thing to a label that Lena can bestow since they haven't really labeled this thing between them.

In hindsight not much has really changed between their dynamics. Everything is pretty much the same. Lena takes her out or Kara surprises her with impromptu meals at her office on her busy days. Except now Kara's discovered that her favorite taste lies within Lena's mouth and on her skin.

They spend a lot of time touching and kissing. It just never registered with Kara how couple like they were before because she's never been in a relationship.

"We go out on dates all the time." Kara doesn't bother to mask her confusion.

"As Lena and Kara." because they spend most of their outings in casual clothing, more for Lena's benefit to hide the fact that she's the CEO who may or may not follow in her family's footsteps of evildoings, doing semi typical dating activities because every now and again Lena uses her means to make things special for Kara. "But not as Lena and Kara Zor-El." the CEO whispers.

"And how would Lena go about having a proper date with Kara Zor-El?" Kara questions because she'd been too young to experience courtship rituals on Krypton and also she's curious as to how much Lena knows.

"Well there's something we need to do first before we can actually date." she informs.

Lena knows because Hank Henshaw didn't just steal the Medusa virus from the Fortress of Solitude. There's a whole section dedicated to Krypton in Cadmus's files and Lena spent hours learning about Krypton, about their customs, specifically about the courtship rituals on Kara's home planet.

"And what's that?" Kara finds herself being led to the planetarium theater.

It's dark in the circular room, save for the tiny lights along the declining floor. The ceiling above is curved, the seats aligned in circular rows. There's a podium in the middle of the room and that's where Lena leads them.

"I know courting is a little different on Krypton." a matchmaking computer system had to decide whether or not the pairing could be suitable enough for marriage before one could even be allowed to pursue, much less speak to their intended. "But since Matricomp isn't here I thought I'd show you why we're more than a suitable match." she releases the blonde's hand as she leaves Kara so she can stand on the podium. "If you'd please keep your eyes on the wall." she gestures to her front and Kara complies. "I'm going to start with the obvious ones." she clicks the keyboard a picture of a newspaper clipping with an L Corp headline appears. "You're a journalist and I'm a CEO of a multi billion dollar conglomerate which means you get first pass to L Corp dealings while I enjoy the free publicity and the rise in stocks because being with someone who has a regular day job makes me more relatable." Lena reasons the benefits of their relationship on their professional lives. The next slide is a picture of money. "You have a modest salary and I'm a billionaire who'll be able to sustain your healthy appetite." the next slide is a picture of chocolate pecan pie. "I can cook for you whenever you desire." Kara chuckles. The next slide is a picture of the two of them together. "We make one hell of a good looking couple."

"You make some really good points." Kara finds herself touched by Lena's sentiments.

"But the most important one of all is," it's just a picture of Kara with a mouthful of pot stickers. "That I would treasure your quirks, your passions, everything that you are." she clicks once more. "And endeavor to give you what your heart wants most." and the entire room is engulfed with constellations Kara believed she'd never see again.

Kara finds herself in tears as she is surrounded by the very stars she used to see out her window back on Krypton. Everywhere she looked she found the familiar sparkling lights that covered her planets night sky.

"I never thought I'd see them again." she murmurs. Lena's at her side instantly, wrapping her in an embrace, giving her comfort, everything she has promised and more. She gives Kara a moment to collect herself, running her hands through Kara's back in an attempt to console the blonde. "So what's next?" she lifts her head from the crook of Lena's neck.

"Now that we've discerned that we are compatible on paper, we need to establish compatibility on an intellectual level." she proposes the next step.

"Well, you're a genius and I'm of slightly above average intelligence but we go on trips to different museums to look at art, learn about history, watch documentaries, and we're in a planetarium." Kara reasons and Lena nods because she's brought up the same points she was going to.

"What about our compatibility on an emotional level?" Lena questions as her thumb wipes the Kryptonian's face dry.

"Got that covered too." Kara gestures to the CEO's tender movements.

"Then comes the physical part." and the Kryptonian's pretty certain Lena doesn't intend to have their first sexual encounter, and Kara's over all first, on the planetarium floor.

"Oh?" even with the birthing matrix, sexual compatibility was a prominent factor in determining relationships back on Krypton. Just because they couldn't procreate doesn't mean they didn't have urges that needed to be sated. "And what exactly does the physical part entail?" Lena just smirks.

"You know, I don't think I've ever danced under the stars before." and Kara won't deny her disappointment because she'd thought she'd at least get a kiss from the CEO.

"There's no music."

"We'll make our own." the blonde wraps her arms around Lena's waist while the raven haired beauty envelops hers around the taller woman's neck.

And as always, Lena delivers as she begins to hum a tune Kara's not familiar with. The younger woman just basks in the sound of her voice, the way the notes cascade through her throat. The CEO's tone hitches when Kara begins to float, prompting her to stand on the super's boots to gain a semblance of footing.

"You know I've never been on a date with someone who knew about my heritage." she informs. "Thank you." for being true to her word. "For everything." she settles for word so simple yet so precise. "I know I don't always make things particularly easy." because Kara still has reservations, not about her feelings because she's never felt as strongly as she does for Lena, but more on how to maneuver their relationship. The fact that Lena's a woman is just a small part of her hesitation. A key detail is also fact that Kara's never really had a serious relationship with anyone before. "Yet you're here with me." staying true to her word by giving the Kryptonian all she's wanted.

Kara took Lena because what else would anyone do when they're offered everything on a silver platter? She just never conceived that her silver platter could contain a gorgeous billionaire.

And Kara knows that she will never regret ever giving Lena a chance.

The Kryptonian brings their lips together as they continue to float along the virtual night sky and Lena knows she still has her work cut out for her because yes Kara touches her and kisses her like she cares her, all the time, but Lena knows she can't replace the fake skies up on the ceiling just yet.

Because she isn't the one Kara wants most.

At least not yet and Lena is doing everything to make sure one day, soon, she'll be one Kara cannot live without.

XXXX

I'm excited for tomorrow! Really hoping they don't turn Lena evil! And I really want to see Katie Mcgrath on Supergirl more!

For those that have questions, hopefully they will all be answered as you keep reading.

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

But what do you think so far?


	7. Chapter 7

Hey all!

XXXX

She enters the apartment with a bottle of wine in one hand and a copy of the newest Beauty and the Beast movie in hand. It hasn't even been released in theaters but nothing is inaccessible to one Lena Luthor.

She figures it's one way to soften the blow for the blonde because sadly the businesswoman won't be able to watch it with the reporter on opening weekend. The CEO's going away for work and it isn't a domestic trip where she can just leave Thursday night, cram everything on Friday, and return back to Kara by Saturday afternoon.

And Lena's more than apprehensive because she's made sure to always be accessible for Kara. Now she'll be thousands of miles away from the blonde and anyone can come in and undo all her work.

"Hey," Kara greets as she emerges from the bathroom.

"I'm going to be gone." she informs the Kryptonian, not wanting to prolong the discussion. "I'll be flying to Asia." she's making her mandatory trip to L Corps plants in China and the labs in Japan. "I'll be gone a week or so, depending on how the inspections go." it'll be the longest they'll be away from each other.

"You'll still text me though?" Kara sounds so incredibly small and appears absolutely crestfallen that Lena can't help but lay a kiss on her lips to assuage her gloom.

"I'll Vidcall you everyday." she promises as they part.

"I'll still miss you though." Lena's not even gone and she's already dreading and not because she'll be alone but because she won't be able to be around the CEO whose presence she's become addicted to.

Lena's making certain she becomes a constancy that Kara desperately craves.

"You know you should join me." Lena suggests a she brushes blonde locks back, tucking them behind Kara's ear. "What's the use of having super powers if you never enjoy using them for yourself?" she reasons. "Fly in after work to eat pot stickers in China?" she knows Kara is easily baited by the promise of food. "Gyoza in Japan?"' meals together is a habit Lena's making sure she won't be able to break. "Make sure I don't miss meals while I'm there?" Kara's eyes bulge upon remembering her inclination for choosing work over food.

"I'm definitely going to join you for dinner." Kara's brows crease as she works out the time difference. "Well dinner for me and probably lunchtime for you."

"Sounds perfect." Lena kisses her again. "And don't worry, I made sure you won't have to wait to watch Belle fall for the Beast." the Kryptonian shakes her head in reply because she doesn't really want to make Lena feel bad over a silly little thing when she's done so much for Kara.

"I don't mind." she can stand to wait.

"But then what will I do with the advanced copy I brought?" Kara's eyes practically bulge out of her sockets and grins so brightly that she almost has to squint.

"You're incredible." because Lena always thinks of her.

"And don't you forget it." the raven haired beauty cups her cheeks and pulls her in for a languid kiss. "Now why don't you wait here while I change into something more comfortable?"

Kara nods but Lena doesn't release her hold on the blonde. Instead her lips connect with the reporter's velvety mouth. Her tongue flicks against the taller woman's as she slips the coat off her shoulders. She tosses it on the couch before her hands are seeking the edges of the Kara's shirt. She slides her hand under, giving her access to the area she's burning to caress. Her fingers dance against Kara's unyielding skin while her mouth begins to trail at the crook of the blonde woman's neck.

"Lena…" Kara moans as she places her hands on Lena's shoulders to get her to cease her actions.

"What?" Lena can see her eyes have darkened with immeasurable desire and the businesswoman takes pride in being the reason for the change in hue. She's certain Kara can see just how affected she is as well. "I just wanted your help with getting my clothes off." they've been physical with one another but they still haven't crossed that last barrier yet.

"You're a tease." as she reluctantly pushes the dark haired temptress away.

Any more and Kara's certain she'd lose what little inhibition she has left and just let Lena ravage her on kitchen floor. While there's nothing more she wants than to finally be able to know what it feels like for her insides to be touched by Lena, she knows there are still steps needed to be taken, things they need to discuss, before they can push that edge of the envelope.

There's a knock on the door and Kara thinks it's the take out so she doesn't bother checking with her x-ray vision.

Kara takes advantage of the CEO's distraction and slips away from her seductress's hold. Lena ventures into Kara's bedroom while the Kryptonian opens her door and is ultimately surprised when she finds Mon El outside in her apartment hallway.

"Hey." he greets like Kara hasn't heard from him in a while. The last time they'd spoken was at the furniture store and that had been months ago. He tries to move forward but Kara remains holding the door ajar, with only half her body poking visible behind the entrance, not bothering to open it fully and invite him inside. "Can I come in?"

"It's better if you stay outside." she hears the clacking of heels behind her. "Actually I think it'd be better if you left."

"Look, I'm sorry for not calling, I didn't think you'd answer." he begins and the look on Kara's face lets him know he's right. "I'm also sorry for ditching hero training because I've been avoiding you." he admits his faults but Kara can't find it in herself to care.

"This really isn't a good time." Kara stops him before he can say anything else.

"Oh, I'm sorry." he looks incredibly stupefied, clearly not expecting the kindhearted Kryptonian to turn him away. "I'll come back then." he scratches the back of his head.

"It's best if you don't." she wants nothing to do with him.

"I really am sorry." he says like it's supposed to erase the wrongs he's committed. "I miss you." he confesses like it should be enough for Kara to welcome him back in her life. "I want to be your friend again, Kara."

"It's too late for that." she thinks of jet-black hair, forest eyes, and skin the shade of the moon. She thinks of Lena whose lips she still feels burning on her own. "Goodbye, Mon-El. " she shuts the door in his face before he can even utter another word. Kara turns and her eyes lock onto pools of emerald. Lena stands, clad in the Kryptonian's shorts and her oversized shirt, and Kara can't find it in herself to regret turning Mon away. "You heard all that then?" they haven't talked about it, what they mean to each other.

"It's hard not to." it sounds too much like a thank you.

They hadn't discussed the now ambiguous nature of Kara's sexuality, simply because The Kryptonian doesn't want to think too hard on labels and their implications. She's most definitely not a lesbian judging from her dating roster. Bisexual is just as unsuitable because the only woman the Kara's ever been attracted to is Lena. Questioning is too demeaning, like she's experimenting. It makes her feel like Lena's a tool, an end to a means when she's so much more than that.

"I know we haven't really talked about us, and maybe that's my fault, or maybe we don't really need to but I really just want to tell that I can't remember the last time I've ever felt this happy." Kara begins. "And I don't want you to feel like you wouldn't be enough because you are." she hopes this suffices, hopes Lena can read between the lines.

She isn't ready to utter the words that can alleviate Lena's worries but they are siting on the edge of her tongue. It's only a matter of time before she will. She's falling harder than she's ever done before.

Lena strides across the room to Kara. Her hands automatically reach for Kara, the tips of her fingers on the taller woman's neck, her palm hot against her jaw, while her thumbs graze her cheeks as she presses their lips together. And Kara can taste the sheer determination on her tongue as she shows the Kryptonian she's made the right choice because Lena can, will, satisfy Kara better than anyone.

"I would never walk away from you because I know I am more than capable of fulfilling your every desire." the businesswoman declares.

And Kara knows it's true. They've had enough romantic sessions for Kara to know how talented her tongue is and how skilled her hands are. Lena definitely has a lot of experience when it comes to the art of seduction.

But Kara isn't worried about being Lena's prey.

Lena's managed to ease whatever worries Kara could possibly have that particular issue because she can see just how hard Lena's been trying, the amount of effort she's put into wooing her.

The businesswoman's never needed to assure her because Kara isn't a fool. She knows she won't be another just notch on Lena's bedpost. She knows because she can taste Lena's yearning on her mouth, feel her attachment in the tightness of her grip, and see hope every time she looks in those pools of emerald. Lena is doing all this to worm her way, not only into her pants, but also into Kara's heart.

"You do." Kara assures, not doubting Lena's abilities.

Kara sees the disbelief written all over Lena's features and knows verbal guarantees aren't enough.

Lena's been disappointed too many times. So she presses her lips against the middle of her forehead before making her way to the CEO's perfectly shaped brows. She kisses each eyelid and moves her hands so she's able to kiss her cheeks before trailing down her jawline before staring into those pools of green she can spend hours getting lost into.

Of course Lena knew Mon would be back. He had been an idiot to walk away in the first place. So Lena's been preparing for this moment, of the day a male romantic prospect will attempt to sweep Kara off her feet, and try to undo all of Lena's hard work.

Hands weave through golden tresses as Lena pulls her closer, pouring herself into the Kryptonian's welcoming mouth.

And Kara absorbs all of her.

She let's Lena's hands roam under her shirt once more, let's her trail her dedication on her skin. She accepts the offering, accepts Lena's fidelity. She let's her temptress's tongue subdue her own, accepts the refuge, the desire, and everything else that Lena's giving.

Because this is Lena fighting for Kara.

Lena who is stubborn and relentless. Lena who won't stop until Kara recognizes that she's the only viable option as Kara's keeper. Lena who still refuses to believe she's the exception to Kara's rule even if it is the most obvious answer.

Lena, who will continue to show Kara that no one else will ever be able to shower the Kryptonian with this amount of devotion.

XXXX

Damn that episode just made me fall for Lena Luthor and Katie Mcgrath more!

SPOILERS! DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN EPISODE 2X12 LUTHORS

I had a feeling they were going to make her Lionel's daughter. The Luthors wouldn't adopt a random kid. But damn, she's smarter than Lex. I wonder what she's going to do? Lena is definitely playing the long game here but to what end? Is it world domination? Ridding Earth of aliens?

I wouldn't be surprised if they set her up as the main villain in the third season seeing as the focus is on Lillian right now. I would be disappointed because Lena Luthor deserves better than that. Maybe if they give her a better platform, a different reason as to why she would be evil. I don't want it to be Lena just wanting to succeed where Lex, Lilian, and Lionel have failed.

She seems like she's too perceptive for that because she's been playing Lillian too by acting that she wants her love. And if she's working with Lex then why would she pretend with Lillian?

Lena definitely has her own agenda.

Maybe it's to get in Kara's pants? I mean come on! She initiated the hug and sent flowers to her office? That's like something out of my fanfiction! And she practically called her family! Seems like she knows Kara is Supergirl hence why she's baiting her. She opened up to her about her family trying to get Kara's sympathy! And really, Kara's not exactly subtle. Telling Lena Kara sent her? Come on! I wouldn't do all that just to earn someone's trust. She's actively trying to make Kara feel special which is the same thing I'm doing here!

SPOILER OVER

That was a long rant, I know. I'm surprised if you read all that. I just needed to vent because I don't know anyone who watches Supergirl and really I only watch for Katie Mcgrath because she's just... she's amazing really. Obviously she's beautiful but she's talented and is getting really good at hiding her accent! Though I miss hearing it.

She has a quality, a charisma, in her acting that makes me believe in her, even when she's bad I'm rooting for her.

It's really hard to make Lena an honest manipulator. But that's what I'm going with here. I don't want her to lie or cheat or anything like that. She's playing on Kara's emotions, on Kara's altruism, on her naivete, by using methods like positive reinforcement and seduction in order to get Kara.

But at the same time, she can't be too aggressive because that might scare Kara off since doesn't feel she's secured her position in Kara's life.

Anyway, thanks again for the love! What do you think so far?


	8. Chapter 8

Hey all!

XXXX

Kara's texted that she's on her way so Lena's sitting at Noonan's reading the rest of her business reports on her L Pad.

The waitress comes to take her order so she forces herself to look up. She doesn't want to be rude or be accused of being a snotty bitch when she orders a glass of wine and all of Kara's favorite foods. As she turns to look down on her L pad, two familiar figures catch her eye.

She sees Kara's friend and the current head of CatCo over by the bar and Lena quickly reaches for her phone to warn Kara but it's too late.

"Kara!" the little one, Winn, she remembers from the gala, calls out.

"Hey guys." the Kryptonian greets out of politeness because she doesn't know where she stands with either of them at the moment.

"How's it going?" Winn asks.

There hasn't been a lot of alien activity so she hasn't really been at the DEO, which means she hasn't really seen him or Alex at all. She sees James around at work but they don't really speak to one another and she wants to say it's because they're busy. But really Kara just doesn't want to be trapped in an endless debate about how James being The Guardian is a good thing for all of them.

"Fine." she hates small talk.

"Sorry we haven't been able to make it to game night." James notes.

Kara begins to look around for the reason she's there. She finds Lena sitting in the corner table, away from the windows, and the general populace. The CEO always finds the most secluded area for them to be able to focus on one another.

Emerald eyes look up from her device and the Kryptonian sends her a smile. Lena nods in return. Her eyes flicker between the two men between Kara before they settle on the blonde, who looks incredibly apologetic as the businesswoman continues to hold her gaze with a calculating expression on her face. Kara knows she only looks like that when she's trying to rid herself of a nuisance.

The blonde decides she's wasted enough time with pleasantries, not wanting to keep the influential CEO waiting any longer.

"Actually I'm really busy nowadays." playing tonsil hockey with Lena Luthor.

"With what?" James knows she's not too swamped at work since she can type and proofread a 1000 word article in less than five minutes.

"Or should we ask with whom?" there's a teasing lilt in Winn's voice. "And just how is our favorite bartender?" Winn smirks and wags his brows suggestively. "He getting better at making those drinks?" it's meant to be a jest but it only serves to remind Kara that they're incredibly out of the loop.

They don't know that Mon's been out of the picture for months and that Lena takes up her free time.

"I really wouldn't know." she hasn't heard from him, thankfully. "Well it was nice seeing you." Kara turns with the full intention of joining Lena for their dinner date because the raven haired businesswoman's been waiting long enough.

"You're here to meet Lena." James deduces as he follows her line of sight.

"As in Luthor?" Winn looks to where the stunning CEO is currently seated. "You've been busy hanging around Lena Luthor." for a smart guy, Winn seems to be having a tough time wrapping his head around this.

"Why?" James prods after Kara nods.

"That's actually none of your business." she tells them before she turns and heads for Lena's table.

The businesswoman stands when the blonde approaches, watching as James Olsen glowers at her and Winn from the gala just looks at them in confusion. Lena decides to have a little fun and she opens her arms and wraps them around Kara who returns the embrace, not caring about what James and Winn make of them.

Lena kisses Kara on the cheek, letting her hand linger on the small of the reporter's back for a little too long and revels in the fact that the men watching them are indeed clueless.

"You look like you needed that." the CEO notes when they break apart.

"And more." Kara's shoulders drop as she releases a breath. "Snapper was being a real butt head today." her boss had made their entire department stay to work on an expose piece.

"You can say ass." Lena smirks.

"I know." it's not her fault that it's the first insult that popped into her mind. "You know I'm not very good at badmouthing people." she reminds and Lena chuckles.

"No you're not but that's why I'm here." Lena's proven to have a gifted tongue, not just in the art of kissing, but for spewing insults as well. Kara's sat through the CEO's conference call a few times to know that one doesn't have to curse in order to deliver an insult. "Consider my filthy mouth to be at your service." she grins salaciously at the blonde who blushes furiously.

"I'll definitely be holding you to that." she blames Lena's influence, her tongue, and knowing mouth for saying that. "Sorry about keeping you waiting, by the way." she changes the topic. "I got held up but I'm here now."

"It's fine. You were otherwise engaged." she looks to the men who haven't looked away. "I meant to text you but you were already coming through the door." Lena informs, not wanting to make Kara feel like she's put her on the spot. "Honestly I expected you to join them." a small part of her truly did think the blonde was going to blow her off. "I mean, I wouldn't understand seeing as they haven't even bothered to text you in the last few months," she's quick to remind of their faults. "But I wouldn't have been angry."

"I wouldn't have cancelled on you." Kara assures, disappointed that Lena feels she would cancel just because she saw her friends.

"I suppose you could always lie and say we're having dinner for a quote." she offers an out because giving Kara everything means being understanding and offering solutions to potential problems.

"There's no need for that." Kara reaches across the table for Lena's hand, her baby blues sparkling with acceptance that the CEO relishes. "They're going to find out eventually." she doesn't want Lena, want them, to be a secret, like Lena is something that should cause her shame or humiliation.

"Oh?" she hadn't expected this outcome. Pride courses through her system. "And which of them is going to be jealous when he does?" Lena cocks her head to the side.

"I don't know about jealous." the businesswoman looks at her pointedly. "On some level, the both of them probably." Kara admits as the sister of Lex Luthor can't help but be proud that she managed to snag Supergirl from Superman's best friend. Her face says just as much. "You look like the cat who ate the canary." Kara observes.

"Just taking pride in my handiwork." she replies honestly. "Your friends are still staring." they both know she's using the term very loosely. "Won't stop looking at me." she can see them from her peripheral.

"Oh." Kara frowns. "Do you want to leave?"

Lena knows she can handle whatever the unbecoming horde that consisted of Kara's social circle is going to throw her way.

"No." she enjoys making people uncomfortable and wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing Lena Luthor retreat unless of course it's what Kara wishes. "Unless you do?" she questions, not wanting to cause the journalist any unnecessary discomfort.

"Of course not." the reporter can see the CEO relax.

"Good." she wants to savor in her victory. "They think I mean to corrupt the innocent canary." Lena can do what she does best and distract Kara while flaunting it in their faces.

"Haven't you already?" Kara responds playfully.

"I'm afraid that isn't possible seeing as the canary hasn't let herself be eaten." Lena retorts, enjoying the way her comment causes Kara to bend the fork in her hand.

"Maybe not just yet," she straightens the cutlery and her nerves. Lena likes seeing her flustered, delights in the fact that she can get her to stammer and blush while picturing the two of them in flagrante delicto. "But it doesn't mean she doesn't want to get eaten." in fact Kara's certain it's going to happen in the very near future.

"She?"

"Would you prefer if I said me?" Kara has certainly become bold.

"I would indeed prefer to eat you." Lena confirms wantonly.

"What am I going to do with you?" Kara shakes her head but fondness is clear in her eyes.

"I can think of a few things you can do to me." she remarks suggestively, biting her lower lip and Kara finds herself licking her own lips, hating that they no longer taste of the raven haired temptress. "Too bad we have to wait until we get to your apartment." it's much closer than her condo.

"Why again aren't we there right now?" Kara swallows her throat suddenly dry.

"Well I was under the impression you were hungry for food." she teases. "But while we're on the subject of amorous intent." she fishes something out of her purse and slides a box toward Kara.

"You didn't have to." Kara knows she can't decline seeing as the first time Lena's given her jewelry.

"I think you'll find I did." Kara opens box and finds a necklace inside. "It's really more for my benefit than for yours." baby blues fill with curiosity as picks it up, letting it rest on her palm. "Everything is synthetic." Lena informs as she watches the blonde run her index finger along the chain. "Made from alloys not of Earth."

"You made this?" she can't tear her eyes away from the pendant.

"Of course." she wouldn't trust the undertaking of such a delicate project to the hands of a mere employee. The curved L shaped pendant, which almost looks like a heart, holds a green stone that's the same shade as Lena's eyes. "It's a low-grade synthetic kryptonite, enough to take your abilities but not enough to cause discomfort." the genius affirms the stability of the compound. "For when the canary is ready to be eaten."

XXXX

Someone proposed a theory that Lena's working for a group called Checkmate. It's valid but I'd be disappointed if she wasn't the one actually pulling the strings. I mean, if she does have a hidden agenda shouldn't it be her own? Not some faction that she's not the head of?

I really don't want to picture her as someone's subordinate. I mean come on, all the Luthors got to be a leader and Lena just ends up being a follower?

But if there was one person that Lena would follow, it seems like it'd be Lionel. Another theory, what if Lionel's still alive, just frozen somewhere, and that's why Lena needs Supergirl? She needs her help to cure or save him somehow. It would make sense as to the reason why she doesn't want any harm to come to Supergirl. Of course it could still be part of an act. She's pretending to care about Lionel but really she hates him too.

She could also be acting about caring about whether or not Supergirl gets hurt.

Ugh! There's so many possibilities with her character! But one thing's for sure, she needs Supergirl for something!

Hopefully it's for some loving! I'm just in awe of Katie Mcgrath and I need to see her regularly on a show again!

Anyway, thanks for reading! what do you all think so far?


	9. Chapter 9

Hey all!

XXXX

She hurriedly traverses the apartment hall. It's irrational, she knows, but she's overcome with worry. Her imagination has run rampant. Logic flew out the window the moment she called for her car and arranged to fly back to National City. All because she hasn't heard Kara's voice or read a text from the reporter.

Usually the blonde manages to respond within an hour, unless there's a Super Emergency. But she hasn't received a text message from the superhero containing a muscular arm flexing emoji.

And Kara always let's her know.

She wouldn't let Lena worry needlessly. So of course her thoughts immediately fly toward the worst scenarios. Either Kara's been nabbed again or something even more serious has happened to the Kryptonian.

Because Kara is Supergirl but Supergirl isn't completely invincible.

She actually finds herself hoping Kara's inside her apartment, cooped up with her foolish friends watching movies or playing board games or whatever it is they do.

It'll hurt to know she's been forgotten in lieu of whom Kara's worthless friends. But she supposes it's better than the alternative of seeing a bloodied Kara on the brink of death again. She hates that she's worrying so much, hates even more that she can't help herself.

Lena reaches the doorknob, twists it open. It's unlocked and she pushes her ways inside the barrier. Her target's home and she can breathe again.

She finds her on the couch, still clad in her Super outfit, hugging her knees, still covered in soot and dust, looking incredibly destroyed. Lena divests herself of her coat and purse as she walks carefully toward the despondent blonde who doesn't seem to have noticed her arrival.

Kara can hear the familiar sounds of heels clicking against her apartment floor. She thinks at first she's imagining it.

Because Lena's on the other end of the world on an important business trip, but the steps grow louder and the scent of the CEO's expensive shampoo invades her senses. She turns and sees Lena and the weight between her ribs lessens.

The raven haired beauty says nothing. She only takes a seat next to Kara before collecting her into her arms.

The Kryptonian melts in her hold.

She pulls Kara closer as she kicks off her heels, lays with her back against the cushions, her head on the armrest. The Kryptonian lies on top of her, head nuzzled at the junction where her shoulder and neck meet.

Lena continues to soothe the blonde as one hand rubs circles on Kara's back while the thumb of her other hand stroking up and down on the Kryptonian's hipbone. She can feel Kara's hands curled around her chest while the blonde twirls her fingers around the ends of her raven locks.

"I thought you were going to be in Japan for the next two days." Kara's finally found her voice.

"Well, I hadn't heard from you in the last 12 hours." she states like it's enough cause to cancel all her business meetings and take her private jet back to fly around the world just to check on Kara because for Lena Luthor, it's more than enough reason. "It's fine." she assures because she knows Kara's feeling guilty. "I've postponed the inspections indefinitely." being the CEO does has have its advantages.

"I'm sorry." she doesn't want to be an inconvenience.

"There's really no need to apologize." Kara's too distraught to be berated by Lena for not calling, for making her worry. "What matter's is you're alright." Lena frowns on her poor choice of words. "Physically anyway." she adds, hoping it'll prompt Kara to talk since she doesn't really know how to ask, to talk about serious matters.

A Luthor doesn't talk about their feelings. A Luthor buries them in their work. A Luthor should only feel pride in their success. Words Lionel spent years murmuring in her ear.

"I was too caught up in my thoughts." in her feelings.

"The bombing." Lena spent hours on the plane ride reading about the latest news regarding Supergirl. She recalls the last article she'd seen on her L Pad. She remembers the picture of a little blonde girl, around 5 or 6, clinging onto Supergirl and understands the emotions this can trigger for Kara. "You were with a little girl."

"I found her last, buried under concrete, under the bodies of her mother and father." Kara shivers at the memory. Lena knows there's more that Kara wants to say because she rescues orphans all the time. "They curled up around her to protect her from the debris," she continues. "I stayed with her until her aunt picked her up." and Lena isn't surprised that Kara would stay with the orphan. "And I couldn't help but think…"

"It's alright." Lena whispers letting Kara knows she understands.

"I though I could handle it," Kara sobs. "I thought I could put it past me because of all the wrongs they committed." she thinks of her father and the Medusa virus, her mother baiting to get Astra incarcerated, how Astra sought to subdue all of Earth to her whim. "And I know Kal is my blood but they were my family." she knows Lena will understand the sentiment. "And Astra was the last true Kryptonian of my line."

"Tell me about them." Lena requests.

So Kara does as she's asked. She speaks of her family. She talks of Zor and his penchant for showing her new scientific discoveries found on other planets. She tells Lena of Alura and how she always brought Kara Twellian, a fruit native only on Krypton. She reminisces the time she and her father had accidentally flooded their home with red foam during one of their experiments, how Astra didn't scold them but laughed instead. She shares Astra's stories about the deities of old Krypton.

And Lena holds her, hanging onto her and her every word.

"Thank you, Lena." she knows it's not enough because Lena always listens, strives to understand, and accepts all that is Kara.

"I will always be here for you Kara." she's only fulfilling her promise.

"I know." Lena's proven countless times that she's there for Kara. "But I didn't want to disturb you." she lifts her head and meets those piercing eyes. "The truth is I thought of running to you." she confesses, needing Lena to know she'd been in her thoughts, that she hasn't forgotten. "I just figured you'd be too busy and I didn't want to be a nuisance." she's been brushed off aside enough.

"Kara, I told you I would give you my undivided attention." she reminds gently, still mindful of the blonde's fragile state.

"But L Corp," she begins to reason.

Lena lifts her hand from Kara's hip, relocating it on the Kryptonian's face. She holds her chin between the crook of her index finger and presses her thumb to Kara's lips, effectively silencing whatever protests the heroine's about to give.

"I can put off running a multi-billion dollar company but I will never put off taking care of you." Lena declares resolutely because Kara is her priority. "I promised you'd never be alone." she reminds. "That I would make you my everything." Lena sighs in disappointment. "How can I fulfill my promise if you won't let me?" she lays a kiss on Kara's lips to cease the oncoming objections and apologies. "Don't fight me on this." she whispers against Kara's lips. "And don't apologize." Kara nods softly in agreement. "Just promise me that the next time you're feeling overwhelmed or just out of sorts or anything at all, that you'll come to me."

"I promise." she places her head back on Lena, her nose grazing the CEO's neck.

Lena holds Kara tightly, lets her bask in the comfort she's exuding, continues to leave her soothing marks all over the Kryptonian's body.

It isn't long until Kara's breathing evens against her collar. The blonde falls asleep and Lena can't fault her for the emotionally trying day she's had. She lies underneath Kara, hands ceasing their ministrations to clutch onto the red cape that seems weightless when it flows in the wind.

Yet Lena knows of the load it rests on Kara's shoulders.

The raven haired siren presses a kiss on the sleeping beauty's head before settling her cranium back on the arm of the couch, determined to do whatever she can to ease the Kryptonian's burden, especially now that her efforts are coming into fruition.

XXXX

In regards to the Checkmate theory, I don't know if it's going to be a thing because apparently they did it on Smallville already and I don't know how much they want to borrow or change from the comics and previous television show interpretations. But if the writers do go in that direction, I suppose it would be better if Lena's trying to climb her way to the top. And we could follow her along as she rises to power. Ooh, maybe that's why she needs Kara's help. Maybe she's trying to seduce Kara into joining her faction instead.

I don't know where they're going with her but it's clear that she has her own interests and somehow they concern Kara.

YOU CAN SKIP BECAUSE IT'S ANOTHER REALLY LONG RANT AND SPOILERS FOR KATIE MCGRATH'S PREVIOUS SHOWS

Ugh, I read this recap of the episode on Autostraddle and the author brings up a very interesting point. I think the reason why I love Lena and Kara so much is not how they are written but it's their delivery. The chemistry between the actors is just so tangible. I'm not saying the two of them should get together in real life or anything but the way they portray their characters, their back and forth is so realistic. They just flow together so well.

I love Katie Mcgrath but I don't ship her with every girl she interacts with. I watched Merlin and I didn't ship her with Gwen or any other females she interacted with. I watched Dracula and yeah I shipped her with Mina but that's because I wanted her to get the girl she's loved for so long. I didn't ship her with Lady Jane.

There's just something about Melissa's Kara that blends so well with Katie's Lena. Her reactions to Lena just seems so genuine and filled with affection.

I think if they cast a different woman playing Lena the results would have been different. Not because she wouldn't lip bite like Katie Mcgrath, but there's just underlying tension which can easily be interpreted as sexual when Katie's Lena is on the screen with Melissa's Kara that goes beyond two attractive women on screen together.

I don't know, that's just me though.

Also there's the storyline progression issue. Lena can be a main reason for Kara's character growth and that just makes me want their relationship so much.

Because Lena can show her the really gray area. Lena has some really good points. Some people are just bad and you can only protect yourself, which I know will probably mean Lena thinks she's doing good work but Kara thinks it's bad. Lena can show Kara there's always another side to the story, that it's not cut and dry, (Kara will probably use this lesson when she faces off with Mon El's hunters) from a point of view that's different from Smallville Lex and Clark because it could stem from Lena wanting to protect Kara, rather than Lex wanting Clark's power.

Kara can mature with Lena because Lena can show Kara differing points of views, not by shooting her down but offering her facts. She won't fight Kara solely on emotions but can debate on an intellectual level, offer guidance instead of commands. It's a contrast but goes beyond the simplicity of just good and bad or good turning bad.

Kara can be the heart and Lena can the mind.

Or maybe Lena can just be bad and not giving a butt about it, like Heath Ledger's joker and that'll teach Kara not to give her trust so easily.

I mean she told Winn who she was right away. I know he's a good guy but Clark knew Pete for years, saved his butt more than a handful of times, and never told him a thing until he had to. And showing Mon how to blend in by introducing him to Supergirl's life as Kara Danvers? That's a big risk to take on a guy you just frigging met.

And come on, we've had friends turning against each other but a Luthor with a Super who were friends first and then enter in a romantic relationship hasn't been done (to my knowledge).

That storyline right there is just teeming with potential! There's the will they won't they, the different ideologies clashing, but then there's also the family thing not only on the El side but the Danvers side too because of Jeremiah and Cadmus, the trust thing, the work thing, the secrets thing. The drama practically writes itself.

There's a reason why you're reading this fic, because you want it to happen. Why? Because you can see the possibility unfolding before your very eyes.

LONG RANT DONE!

Thanks for reading and enjoying the part about the canary on the last chapter by the way! I'm glad it came off as humorous because I pretty much suck at writing comedy and was a little worried that it wouldn't flow as well! You made me very happy!

Anyway, what do you think so far?


	10. Chapter 10

Hey all!

XXXX

"Hey Kara." Alex strolls in like she's being doing it these past few months.

"Alex!" Kara stands, mouth agape. "What?" she gets her bearings after her mouth spends enough time opening and closing. "What are you doing here?" it sounds harsher than she intended, the Kryptonian knows, but resentment's settled in her chest.

"I deserve that." Alex concedes because she knows she's been neglecting Kara after she'd just given her a speech of not leaving her alone. "I just wanted to apologize for not being around so much." she begins. "I was hoping we could have a spontaneous sister night?" she waves a bag of groceries no doubt containing copious amounts of ice cream. "But you have company." the agent notes the take out containers, Kara's cup, the lone wine glass on the table, and the very expensive branded purse on the Kryptonian's couch. "Sorry," she shifts awkwardly on one foot then the other. "I didn't realize," she peeks over Kara's shoulder because if all the signs hadn't pointed it out before, seeing Lena Luthor step out from Kara's bedroom just confirms it. "That Lena Luthor is here." Alex's eyes practically bulge out of their sockets as she stands completely flabbergasted.

Because not only is Lena Luthor standing in the middle of Kara's apartment, she's also wearing her sister's clothes, looking like this isn't the first time she's strolled around the loft in the Kryptonian's clothes.

"Agent Danvers." Lena greets with a curt nod.

"I," she struggled to gain the ability to speak intelligently once again. "I heard you two had become friends." and Kara rolls her eyes because of course Winn would gossip this development in her life. "But I had no idea you two have gotten so close." it's nothing out of the ordinary, really. She used to borrow Kara's clothes all the time when she came from the DEO. "I should have called." and suddenly Alex realizes that one night and a gallon of ice cream isn't going to fix the months she'd fallen off of Kara's radar.

"Yeah." Kara confirms and doesn't have to wonder why the older Danvers is about to lose her key privileges.

"I'm going to," she gestures her thumb to the door. Her hand is on the doorknob and she pulls it open. Brown eyes look at Kara once more. "I'll see you around?" she doesn't miss how Kara looks to Lena before meeting her gaze once more.

"Maybe." it sounds too much like a rejection.

Alex flinches but can only nod before closing the door. Kara in turn rushes to lock it, using the chain lock on her door for the very first time. She faces Lena who observes her every move, no doubt wondering how she's feeling about her sister just walking in unexpectedly like she didn't spend months trapped on honeymoon island with her girlfriend.

"We definitely need new locales." Lena notes, hating the constant interruptions at Kara's place.

"Maybe your place next time?" she agrees.

"How about we make it my place next time and all the times after that?" the CEO offers as she thinks of the security measures intruders will have to go through and the fact that her abode has a second floor. "I would hate for us to be found in a compromising position." she looks at Kara who appears to be extremely eager. "Don't you agree?"

"I definitely don't want to be interrupted." Kara remarks she walks toward Lena whose gaze is locked on the Kryptonite stone that took her days to perfect hanging from the Kryptonian's neck.

"You need to be certain." Lena insists. "That I am who you want."

"Of course you are." Kara secures. "How can I not want someone who's worked so hard to give me everything I have ever wanted?" she places her hands on Lena's face, holds her so she can see the truth in Kara's eyes. "And more." she wants Lena to understand that this isn't loneliness or gratitude or curiosity or lust.

"Say it." Lena commands.

"I have never wanted anything or anyone more than I want you." Kara obeys, setting the truth that's been resting on the tip of her tongue free. "I love you, Lena Luthor." and the dark haired woman looks absolutely dazed not because she's finally heard the words she desperately wanted to, she's also heard what she never expected to hear. She's been wanted and needed, but never loved. And to hear it from the one she wants more than anything. Lena relishes in her victory. "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone." it's a great claim to make.

But Kara's been so disappointed by many, Lena knows this. The Kryptonian's had her fair share of disillusionment when it comes to people she loves. She knows about Kara's roots, her prejudiced father, her unjust mother, her villainous aunt, her estranged cousin.

She knows of Kara's extended family, how they all become so preoccupied with their own little lives that they've forgotten about Kara.

Every single person that Kara's loved and cared for has failed her but Lena will be different. Lena will be the one Kara never has to worry about losing. Lena will make sure never to disappoint Kara.

She starts with imparting her truth.

"I don't know how to love." she has never lied to Kara and will not start now. "I only know how to own." it's the last opportunity she's going to give Kara to end this.

Kara remembers Lena's propositions. The businesswoman's vow to make Kara her everything and it only strikes her then that Lena's devotion comes with chains. The Luthor in Lena would never allow her to be selfless. Her every move hasn't been about making Kara happy, it's been about keeping her, about ensuring that Kara would be hers.

Possessing Kara is Lena's ultimate goal.

But then would it be so bad to be owned by someone who cherishes every part of Kara? She's followed through all her vows and stays when everyone else leaves.

Because Lena fights when everyone else resigns.

"Then own me, Lena." she seals her fate because she trusts that Lena won't abuse the love she's giving, won't betray the love that Lena has never felt from anyone before.

The raven haired temptress responds by placing a hand around the back of Kara's neck. She gently pulls the powerless Kryptonian toward her and Kara puts up no resistance. Their lips meet in the gentlest of kisses as Lena makes the blonde feel her appreciation and affection.

She slides her hands under her shirt and Kara can feel Lena's hot fingertips along her hipbone, trailing up to her ribs. Kara lifts her arms to let Lena rid her off her shirt as her knees collide with the back of her bed. They fall into the mattress, Lena taking position on top. The older woman's mouth blazes a path from the blonde's mouth, along her jaw, before suckling at the base of her throat.

Kara lets out a moan once she feels Lena's tongue caressing her neck. Her fingers tug at the edges of the CEO's shirt and Lena pulls back, letting Kara take off her shirt.

Lena takes the time to admire Kara, flush pink with desire, chest heaving as she succumbs to her raven haired temptress's passion, and Lena can't help but think she's never looked so beautiful. While Kara groans at the sight of the Lena's moon kissed skin and nearly weeps at the sight of the older woman's breasts.

Lena brings their lips together once more, her mouth swallowing Kara's approval as her skilled hands begin to praise the Kryptonian's body. Kara feels Lena tugging at the waistband of her underwear and lifts her hips, allowing Lena to slip them off.

Hours later, when Lena's managed to touch every part of Kara with her hands and her tongue, the Kryptonian begins to drift into sleep.

"You are mine now, Kara." the closest to a guarantee that Lena can offer sounds so much like a warning but Kara can't bring herself to care as she dozes, feeling utterly secure and satisfied. "And I have no intention of ever letting you go." she will never let go of someone she worked so hard to possess.

Lena closes her eyes, welcoming slumber, content that in the end, she's captured the spoils.

She toiled and invested and she can reap the benefits because she's won. Lionel's dead, Lex and Lillian are in jail. And now she stands as the sole victor in the Luthor's twisted game called life.

Losing all the other times before has become trivial now that she's proven to be the only one qualified to have Kara.

And as the Kryptonian continues to sleep with her head on Lena's chest, their figures bare and entangled, Lena can't help but revel in the indisputable fact she has every part of Kara. She has her body, mind, her loyalty, her trust.

But most importantly, Lena has won Kara's heart.

XXXX

For those that wonder how Alex has been out of the picture, my explanation is that there hasn't been a grave situation at the DEO so they don't really need Supergirl. The emergencies that Kara's been handling like the bombing was not related to alien activity so DEO doesn't really have to interfere and Kara doesn't have to check in to report so most of their interactions have been through the earpiece.

Are you disappointed that it's over? Dissatisfied by the ending?

Don't worry! I'm working on a sequel… I originally planned this as just a one off and wasn't going to do a sequel but Luthors episode really got to me and I really want to explore Lena, Kara, and their relationship more plus tie up whatever loose ends there maybe and there are some.

Especially since some don't like Kara right now and I don't blame them because it's kind of intended for Kara to not reciprocate Lena's advances as much. This fic was supposed to be about Lena getting the girl.

I just want to work on my Adult Aspirations Series a little before I do because that series will be really long. I'd hate to neglect any of my babies so I probably won't be able to update as frequently with the sequel of this but we will see. Just a warning for those that'll be expecting daily updates like last time.

RANT TIME

First off, I just want to thank those who take the time and read my rants. I tend to be really passionate about things and sometimes writing fanfiction isn't enough and I actually have to write about my thoughts.

I'm glad so many of you agree with me or if you don't you can at least see things from my perspective.

Another reason I love SuperCorp so much is because it totally blindsided me. I didn't expect their chemistry, the connection between them to seem so profound. And isn't that the kind of love story we want? One that takes us by surprise and we don't see coming but aren't all that surprised when it's there?

I don't mean to gripe but Alex and Maggie were so predictable. It doesn't mean their love story isn't important or anything like that and I'm not saying they are a bad couple or their representation of the LGBT community is flawed. I'm just saying putting Maggie Sawyer, Batwoman's main squeeze, in the mix just guaranteed lady loving and since Alex never really had a romantic entanglement, it wasn't all that hard to speculate they'd get together.

Even Stevie Wonder would have seen it coming.

And also I like the idea of Lena being Kara's gray knight. I mean everyone wants to protect Kara, they care about her, they love her but I feel like Lena could go the extra dark mile. She could be the person who protects Kara and doesn't care about the cost. I mean Alex shot Dr. Morrow to save Kara but she had the moral stance to back up her actions. But Lena can be the person who does the underhanded things that Kara doesn't like but it's to ensure her safety.

Plus, the Lena and Kara love story would be totally unconventional not to mention unpredictable, a combination that makes their dynamic over all addicting.

RANT TIME OVER

Anyway, thank you so much for reading.

I hope you'll continue to read my upcoming works and continue to support my endeavors. I'm feeling inspired so let's hope it keeps going!


End file.
